


第十二章 洗澡

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第十二章 洗澡

温宥拿过沐浴液给两人涂抹，他的手在叶弓一的皮肤上游走，叶弓一能感觉到他的手指修长有力，指尖上有一层薄茧，划过皮肤时有一种酥麻的感觉，他便突然想到那天在图书馆，温宥朝他展开的掌心，光洁舒展，指尖关节微微上翘，他心里一直想问的问题就脱口而出了：“你……会弹钢琴吗？”

 

温宥在他耳边低低一笑，“当然。”

 

叶弓一道：“楼下那架钢琴……”

 

温宥道：“是我妈妈的。”他顿了一顿，“是我妈妈的陪嫁。”

 

叶弓一喉头一紧，身体里那种羞愤的感觉便又冲了出来，与此同时，那蛰伏在内心深处的，某种黑暗而隐秘的东西又在蠢蠢欲动。

 

感觉到他情绪的变化，温宥垂下眼睛问他，“怎么了？”

 

叶弓一掩饰住内心的烦躁道：“没什么。”他想拨开温宥搭在他腰间的手，突然身子一僵。

 

温宥似乎也感觉到了什么，直言道：“你硬了。”

 

浴室突然变得极静，只有浴缸底部的水泡潺潺作响。叶弓一显然对自己身体的这个反应比温宥还要意外。

 

“需要我帮你吗？”温宥突然在他耳边低声道。

 

叶弓一惊讶地转过头，正碰上温宥垂目而视的目光。他的眼神温柔沉静，渊深有情，让人不自觉地被安抚。不等叶弓一拒绝，温宥的一只手已经轻巧地握住了他昂起的前端，俯身在他耳边道

 

——“我教你弹钢琴怎么样？”

 

仿佛这句话有什么特殊的魔力，他的茎身竟然在温宥手中往上轻扬了两下，势头不减的样子让叶弓一有些绝望。

 

温宥的唇贴着他的耳廓道：“看来，它替你答应了。”

 

说罢，那只手便不再犹豫地轻轻撸动起来，另一只扶在叶弓一腰间的手，也如其承诺的一般在他的身上弹奏起来。

 

叶弓一很少自渎，被别人帮忙更是第一次，他从不知道自己的身体如此敏感，从温宥的手指握住他下体的时候，他就已经无法正常的思考了，此时的他，真的如同温宥手下的乐器，在那双手的弹压抚慰下，开始发出某种难以自持的声音，温宥握着他下体的手并不一直动作，每当他感觉自己快要射出来时，那只手就刚刚好停下来，好像是故意要他延宕在这种失控的感觉里。

 

“别……别这样。”叶弓一断断续续道。

 

温宥的声音有种冷酷的温柔：“别怎么样？”

 

叶弓一觉得很羞耻，他没法说出口，可是他的身体就像在巨浪上颠沛一般，无法控制，理智摇摇欲坠，而温宥似乎打定主意，只要他不说出来，他就会继续这么耗着他，“求……求你”叶弓一感觉自己自己快要到达云端，却又在浪头上不上不下地颠伏着，总是差了那么一点，“别……别停……”他断断续续地道。

 

温宥握着他下体的手虽然没有动，可另外一只手却一直在他的肋骨和腰腹间跳跃，似是正在弹奏一首欢欣的舞曲，不肯停歇，“求……求你，求你别停！”他终于受不了了，一把抓住温宥握着自己阴茎的手，快速套弄起来。温宥没有拒绝，任他带着两人的手动作。叶弓一感觉自己脑子里的那根弦已经断了，在经历了一阵直达颅内的颤栗与电流后，随着一声呻吟，他射在了两人交握的掌间。

 

完了，他想。


End file.
